My Melody
by Legriel
Summary: Being different is hard, especially when you're an immortal wolfblood. Not to mention weird telepathic phases during full moon and having strange dreams and connections. Why is Onyx different to the other wolfbloods, and what's up with her weird abilities?
1. Prologue

Hi all those who are reading this. This is my first fanfic and this is just the prologue. Please review, give any ideas (once I get to the plot line it will be easier), check out 'The Mind of the Mad', and tell me what you think.

* * *

Soldier, weapon, dangerous, free. That's what I am training for. No one can know. It's my secret. Everyone has theirs, and I can finally have mine. I'll be who I always dreamed to be. Roaming the forests, daggers in hand, bow slung over my back, silent and fluent with my own language. I am finally old enough at the age of twelve to initiate my plan. It is time. I've waited for this moment for five years. It took a lot, and I mean, a LOT, to convince my parents to get a punching bag along with gloves, a treadmill, and one of those exercising foot things that I have no idea what to call (though I have suspicions that they are called steppers). Let me explain further – at the age of seven I read: The Hobbit and shortly following, Lord of the Rings. When I found out there were movies, I immediately watched them and loved them as well. Although I was a huge fan of Tolkien and I loved the books, I couldn't get over the idea of Legriel – Tauriel and Legolas together. They inspired me and I finally started planning my plan in immense detail. This is the result. After five years, I am about to begin my rigorous training. I have already begun the archery, but after turning the storage room into a gym (really if I am being brutally honest, it is now a place to hold all my personal training sessions), I am prepared to start my home training. As it is now the big break for holidays in 2017-2018, I have enough time to start. I already do karate which I am a junior black belt in (you can only become a senior black belt by the age of sixteen by the law). I have also, very recently found a website that ships daggers (they are basically real but are modified to be less dangerous as they are exact replicas of the ones of Tauriel's daggers and Legolas's knives in: The Hobbit and Lord of the Rings in Legolas's case). I have purchased them and they just arrived yesterday! The only thing that could possibly dampen my spirits is the fact that my clumsy self somehow managed to shut my finger in the glass door of my shower. That hurt, but at least it improves my resistance. If you don't know what I mean by 'resistance', I mean how high my pain tolerance is. By frequently being in pain, I become more used to it and I can resist it better. This is also part of my training. So I suppose that makes two things in the past day that would improve my resistance – my finger, and when Libertee Shaw repeatedly kicked me in the legs today for absolutely no reason, because that's what friends are meant to do, right? Yep, that basically sums up all my friends for you. Let's see, they are (supposedly): Mackenzie Bentley, Allegra Lee, Imogen Stewarts, Libertee Shaw, Jemma Reynolds, Eva Williams, Jillian Cooper, Paige Thomson, Abby West, Valerie Fletcher, and Amy Freedman. The only half decent people are Eva and Amy. Mackenzie reckons she has issues and that she is smart. I constantly find this amusing because she thinks she is 'mature' and that she can order everyone around when it is really the exact opposite. Imogen recently just left for another country, but she always thought that she was better than everyone. Jemma is Libertee's sidekick and thinks that she has mental and physical issues and that she is tougher and stronger than anyone else which she is most certainly NOT. Libertee acts as though she is the smartest person in the world, but she is pretty darn unintelligent. Which makes Jillian the most unintelligent and funniest failure out of them all. She has no strategy whatsoever and tells everyone if they are doing something that annoys her (relating to the 'NO STRATEGY AT ALL' part). Absolutely NO ONE likes her (and I have proof of this as I have asked everyone), she is clingy, and she always starts the dumbest arguments (or does stupid things) and blames other for them, from there, she is so dumb, you constantly have the upper hand in EVERY SINGLE ARGUMENT. These people make my life a living hell and are helping me lose my mind, they are also very easy to read (well, being honest, for me, everyone is easy to read, so maybe I'm just good a reading people). Please understand. This is another reason as to why I have planned my plan and finally initiated it. Well, now that you know some basic stuff about me, let us launch into my totally uninteresting life that I hope will intrigue you by some miracle. Oh, and by the way, I'm Onyx.

* * *

If your name is one of the 'friends' names, please do not be offended. I just used random names that do not really mean anything. I look forward to seeing you guys again with my next chapter! p


	2. Chapter 1

I know that the last chapter was short and uninteresting but the context was needed. Also, anything in Sindarin ('Elvish' if you did not know, but in this story it will be a substitute for an ancient wolf language - _drulathren_ ) will eventually come up and it shall be in italics. I will write the translations at the bottom of the page.

* * *

Training. Training. Training. My life, in other words. I am 16 years of age now. I feel like an expert, but I am sure there are people who specialise in these things who are way, way better. We are still pretty darn good though.

Oh, I forgot about the guys. Basically, the few people who help me NOT lose my mind are: April, Riley, Conor and Damien. Damien joined the 'gang' about 2 months ago. Okay, fine. I'll admit it! I kind of… like Damien. I have no idea how he feels about me though! He is really nice and always agrees to go with me in training and just… and Riley reckon he likes me too but I don't want to risk it. I was a little concerned when I told April because she had that glint in her eyes that you see when someone knows something you don't.

Just before I continue, you should know that… we are Wolfbloods. Yep, you heard me, wolfbloods. Don't freak out on me just yet. The only thing is that we have not yet undergone our inauguration, or, in our language, _mist_. This translates to 'wandering' in English. This is when we go through our initiation and we travel with the spirit of a wolf, hence the translation of 'wandering'.

We must pass a series of tests, and, if we pass, we merge with the spirit of the wolf that chose us and it becomes our friend. It is like the essence is our conscience, in a way. That is our version of _mist_ all right, not the form of water vapour you are familiar with. I know it sounds kinda freaky, but just try to stay with me here. Our parents (well, in my and April's case) have no idea that we are what we are. Yes, to answer your question, it can be VERY tricky at times. For example this one time… you know what?

How about we just leave that part out. Anyway, getting back to our _faroth_ (that is 'group of hunters' for you human speakers), Damien comes from a wild Wolfblood pack. His _adar_ is dangerous, and I mean dangerous. He also happens to be the leader of the wild Wolfblood pack, which is kinda cool because Damien gets to inherit that, but it also sucks, because it means that Damien's _adar_ can do umm… a LOT.

fjf

Back to training, let's see… Now that I remembered to tell you about some of the most important people in my life, I can tell you what weapons we specialise in and how we pre-train for using our claws (yes, claws) as weapons. I specialise with daggers, Damien with swords and April with spears. Riley and Conor don't specialise in anything yet though. We all do archery, horse riding, advanced weaponry, extreme gym training, karate, and most sports such as: swimming, rock-climbing, ice-skating, rowing etc.

We use these awesome strap-on claw things. That sounds really undescriptive and weird, doesn't it? "Haaaaaaa", basically, imagine the wolverines' claws but as gloves with claws rather than hands. Then imagine the gloves are wrap-up (training) boxing gloves. That is what we use to sorta get a feel for claws. Yep, obviously it's going to be different when we are in wolf form because we are going to have paws rather than hands.

Oh yeah, just so you know, Riley and Connor aren't actually wolfbloods; they just know about April, Damien and I. They still train with us, they just do less intense things as they can never really be on our level as we are wolfbloods so we have amplified: hearing, sense of smell, eye-sight, reflexes, strength, sensitivity to our surroundings and yeah… those would be a list of all our amplified abilities. We also like _aes_ , we do not devote our diet to it, but we do like it quite a bit. We also love to be in nature, are naturally really good at sport, we can speak _drulathren_ fluently and the majority of us have the ability to transform into a wolf once we have undergone our _mist_.

16 is the general age for this, so naturally, Damien, April and I are all super excited; we even managed to get Riley and Conor perked up about it! We all reckon April will be first, but, being her modest self, she reckons it's going to be either me or Damien. I wonder when it will happen to us.

Apparently there are also Wolfblood abilities you can receive if you are powerful enough called Ancien and eolas. Ancien is when you touch a object and it shows you its' past whereas eolas is when you feel the nature around you and focus on a single person/wolfblood, and all your senses hone in on that person, and you travel mentally until you can see them. It is like the thing they do in the movie Zoom with the superpowers. I mean, these aren't really superpowers although humans could potentially consider them as that.

How do we know all this if we've had no one to guide us? Well, first of all, there's Damien who has been brought up in his packs way and thus knows everything there is to know about us, along with things like what the pack healers and the alpha... right, stay on topic Onyx. We didn't really know much at all before Damien came, only that we were different and that we smelt the same.

I came before Damien though - my family moved to New Zealand because of my dad's job, and I was fine with that. I seriously have no idea how April dealt with that for so long without telling anyone (although admittedly, when she told me, she started cracking - very rare for her especially), but after all, she _is_ the one and only April! Well, time to go running as I've been waiting for a while and April and Damien still haven't shown up.

Deep breath in… deep breath out… deep breath in… deep breath out… It was nightfall and I had been running for hours straight. I had circled back the forest at some point, so I reckon I was somewhere deep in the middle of the forest. I slowed down to a walk and happened upon a huge oak tree. An idea suddenly popped into my mind; why don't I just climb the tree and sleep there for the night? My parents wouldn't be worried about me as they trust that I am responsible enough, and besides, in the morning I can just tell them I was staying over at April's – it _is_ the weekend after all. It didn't take me very long to climb up the tree, it was a little harder than usual as it was a huge oak with branches that only begun after 50 meters of the mammoth tree, but I did it in the end and found myself a nice crook for the night. I got comfortable in the crook of the tree (which is much, much easier for us Wolfbloods rather than you humans as we have a much stronger connection to nature), and, surprisingly (as it usually takes a long, long while) I felt myself almost immediately give in to the soft lull of sleep.

 _And the ground will be sanguinolent… all shall suffer at the hands of fate, even those with the purest of_ gûrs _. Twisted and corrupt, in the_ môr _. And the ground… the ground is sanguinolent. It shall never… come to pass. Corrupt and twisted… sickening and cold in the_ môr _. It is_ guruthos _… it will bring only_ guruthos _… and the ground shall be sanguinolent. Thuds of bloodied_ rhaws _as they hit the ground. Hidden from sight… all will burn in_ naur _… and the ground will have been sanguinolent… …_

" **Quick, this way! Follow me out! Come on…"**

The voice said something else, but it was incoherent, and it faded away into the dark, eternal abyss.

* * *

Sorry there are so many words that needed to be translated guys and that it took so long for this chapter. I had lots of schoolwork. I'll try to get to the next one faster! This chapter is also very short, I know. Once we get the context out of the way, it'll be much more interesting. Tell me if you like the new formation!

 _Adar_ – Father

 _Mist_ – Wandering

 _Faroth_ – Group of Hunters

 _Aes_ – Meat

 _Gûr_ – Heart

 _Môr – Darkness_

 _Guruthos_ – Death

 _Rhaw_ – Body

 _Naur_ – Fire

 _Drulathren_ is the name of an ancient wolf language. I created the name.


	3. Chapter 2

Please review so I know what you think of the new formation and my story so far!

* * *

I sat up abruptly in the fork of the tree branch. A cold sweat beaded on my forehead as I breathed in and out… in and out… I could feel my heart racing like a million electric arrows whizzing through the air. Thank goodness for my abilities or I'm sure I would've fallen out of the tree. The hair on the back of my neck was sticking up as though someone had been watching me. That was a seriously disturbing _elei_ , I mean, unless it was a message, but definitely not a positive one. I pray that was just a dream.

* * *

"Onyx, you are so late! Come on! Everyone else is waiting for you at the lockers! Our first class is with Ms Tiivel next! She's going to kill us if we're late!" "I'm coming Riley! Keep your shoes on!" I replied knowing well that Riley stressed about being late.

* * *

School and concentrating, two things that I learnt today do NOT go together. I got in trouble from several teachers, and Conor even asked me at lunch what was bothering me.

Then of course, to top of the horrible day I was having, I had to bump into Jillian Cooper. She immediately applied her super-glue onto me and stuck herself right on.

"Hey, Onyx! I have the smartest idea ever!" Exclaimed Jillian.

"Ahhhhh, not today, sorry, I need to go".

"OhMyGosh Onyx! I'm not someone you can just… throw into a bin! I am smart and important and beautiful and I have everything and more than you and your weird friends have! You always do this to me!" Shouted Jillian, being herself.

"Jillian, don't make up bullshit". I truthfully added.

"Ah! Fine then, if you want to threaten me, I'll tell everyone that… that… that you watch shows for babies". As soon as Jillian said that, I had to refrain from laughing will all my might.

"Uuuuh, Jillian? Cause I _totally_ watch baby shows and not you, sure…" I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm, obviously knowing that she in fact did watch 'baby shows', as she put them. After that, I simply walked away.

I had been planning to go to my locker and then the library, but I completely changed my mind and just went outside to the path that lead to the forest.

I ran the whole way there. The trees immediately calmed me and whispered their soft spoken melodies into my soul. The wind caught on to their sounds and help me drift along with the _elinimrad_.

The wolf song came from my heart and soul, it was a part of me, and it washed away all my fears and anxieties and let the rest of the world fall away. Suddenly, the stars carried me away into the _rhovan_.

I followed the path of the flowers, I caressed them softly, relishing the touch. My ears perked up as they caught the sound of the pond, with the water gurgling as it met the stone and the pillows of moss. It seemed like it went on for infinity.

The birds sung and the harmonies called my name. I leaned against a large boulder near the river, and let the voice carry me away to somewhere far, far away.

* * *

The night was cold and I was restless. I was so afraid that if I all but closed my eyes, I would have that horrible dream again. I thought about how my day had gone, it had started of pretty badly, but going into the forest – as usual – had been absolutely amazing and had calmed me down pretty well.

I wanted to ask Conor about something, but I had just completely forgotten. The thought just floated out of the window in my mind. Conor is like, super smart, so I wanted to ask him if he knew anything about dreams and the different sorts.

I guess I'll just have to wait on that one. "Huuuuhhhhh", I let out a deep breath. There were so many things going on now that I had to carry on my shoulders. I could tell the guys, but I didn't want to burden them or make them afraid of me, even though I knew they probably wouldn't.

Oh well, I might as well grab a book about nature, as that's the closest I can currently get to it and because it also helps me sleep.

* * *

"What was that for?!" I ask sharply but groggily.

"Seriously Onyx, what's up with you lately? Do you want Mr Benubious to call you out?" Demanded April.

"Sorry. I didn't get much sleep last night" I said.

"Maybe, but you really need to be more aware, especially with… you know, coming up". She softened her voice at the last part.

I knew exactly what she meant, and that she was right – as April usually was. It wasn't like me at all to be like this. I knew I had two basic options; either I told my friends, or I kept it a secret and hoped they didn't notice anything. I might as well go to training this afternoon as it might take my mind off everything going on right now.

* * *

We had been training for about 3 hours, which was about 2/5'ths of the way through on a school night. Riley and Conor generally leave at 4-5 hours through. April just left like, 2 minutes ago. I

thought that it was really, really weird that she especially would leave so soon. "Damien?"

"Yep"

"I'm kind of weirded out that April left so early, it's so strange".

"I know how close you are with April, and I know that it's really unusual for her to leave so early, but calm down. It's April, she knows what she's doing, and if going early is what she decided to do today, then that's fine".

"I know…" I sigh. Damien's' words calmed me a little, and though I was still a little anxious about what exactly had caused April to leave, I convinced myself it was no big deal and pushed my remaining anxiety away. He was right, and I knew it.

I got on with training as usual and used my daggers to calm myself.

As I was walking to the forest, I could only think about what Damien had told me yesterday.

At the end of training, he told me that he needed to go to the pack for a few weeks. He asked me to come with him, but I haven't decided yet. I think the reason I haven't decided is because I just want to stay here with him, but I really don't want him to leave.

His father isn't exactly a big fan…  
Well, I may as well just enjoy this hour to relax as I have a week to decide.

* * *

 _Elei_ – Dream

 _Rhovan_ \- Wilderness

 _Elinimrad –_ A word I made up that basically means star path through the woods – these two words are merged together from Sindarin where _elin_ means star and _imrad_ means path through the woods.


	4. Chapter 3

Hi Guys. Sorry it took so long for this chapter. I know that it was the holidays, but I've still been really busy, although that's no excuse. I had meant for it to come out sooner than this. I will also change perspectives this chapter. Next chapter will definitely be longer. Hope you are enjoying this so far!

* * *

It had come to the end of my week, and I still hadn't decided. Damien hadn't pressed me, but I knew he needed an answer soon. I mean, really soon.

I asked April and Riley, even Conor, and they all told me to go. They said they would live if I was away for a few weeks and that they would help me cover.

I knew they were right, and I knew I should go, but… something was just holding me back. I don't know **what** exactly, but it was.

The more I thought about it, the more I realised it would make more sense to go, despite what I felt…

* * *

"Damien! Damien, wait!" He turned to face me.

"I'm waiting." He said as I did a weird jog-run-skippy thing to catch up to him.

"I'm coming with you… I'm coming". Thank goodness I wasn't out of breath or that would've been way more embarrassing than it needed to be.

What can I say? Wolfblood abilities **do** have their quirks.

"Good. I'm glad you came". I felt my cheeks redden and I hoped desperately that it wasn't too noticeable.

Damien sent one of his gorgeous smile's my way, and I hoped that he couldn't hear my heart racing even faster.

"Well, come on then. We'd better be off – we want to be half-way by nightfall". I was staring into space, thinking about our _mist._

So I wasn't really concentrating, well… I was… but

"Oh um… yeah. Yeah, I guess we should" I added lamely.

* * *

 **April:**

I really didn't know what to tell the others. I didn't have long to tell them all if I was going to, because Damien was going into the wild soon (and hopefully Onyx would realise that she should go with him), and there wasn't any internet there.

None of us had undergone our _mist_ , and the fact that I think I have is a really big deal. Yep, **think** is the keyword here.

Except, I don't really believe that the word 'think' is the right one in this instance. It's more of a… _fela_.

It's hard to explain to someone who hasn't been through it. I could tell everyone together when our _faroth_ was complete again, but that would take a matter of weeks, and it was important.

At least the full moon was a month away – that gave me time to prepare.

I was already planning everything in my head; I would tell my parents that I was going over to Riley's, and Riley and Conor would think I was at home.

I was kind of nervous that it was my first time and that I wouldn't be spending it with anyone, but, after all, I managed to keep being a wolfblood secret for years before Onyx came.

I could deal with this too!

* * *

 **Damien:**

I was really glad that Onyx decided to come. I had faith in her, but I still wasn't completely sure if she would agree to coming with me.

I made the mistake of turning to look at her, and I almost bashed face-first into an oak tree as I was looking at her gorgeous, long, blonde hair.

The way it shined like gold when it hit the sun just right. And the way that her aqua eyes sparkled at me, full of wonder and curiosity.

Her eyes suddenly changed into a deep cobalt blue as she noticed me looking at her. I noticed I was staring and turned around, only to come face-to-face with… yep, you guessed it, a fricken **tree** _._

I mean, it's a **tree!** I almost banged into a **tree!**

Now, you are probably sitting there, reading this, and being like; **So, what's the big deal? It's only a tree, after all.**

But for us wolfbloods – who never, ever bang into anything, and whom are never ever clumsy – it was pretty darn embarrassing (as we have the super sense and all). Especially right in front of Onyx.

I saw a look of amusement pass across her face, and I was glad that she didn't think I was an idiot, I hope.

* * *

We had finally camped in a tree for the night.

Yep. We wolfbloods are afraid of fire, so… Yeah. No nice, warm campfire for us.

It wasn't too bad though. Plus, trees are surprisingly super-comfy to sleep in.

I caught Damien looking at me earlier today. I had noticed and my eyes went all cobalt-like. I've never had that colour before. I hope he didn't realise, but, being himself, he probably did.

I stared up at the leaves, they looked light liquid silver in the moonlight.

The pack that Damien came from is a _taur_ pack, but there are other packs, such as: _aearon, rain, amar, ûr_ and _gwilith_ packs.

 _Rain_ packs are the rarest, they are like shadows in the night. They are also probably the ones with the most powerful senses (yes, us wolfbloods can have wolves who are more powerful than others), and they are the ones who are most connected to nature.

Anyways, that meant that we had to travel through the forest a long way to get there.

It was gorgeous though, and it was definitely worth it. I had always felt more connected to nature more than April or Damien, but I guess it's just a quirk of mine.

* * *

I felt my fingers brush against the rough bark of the tree. I was running, running, running, running… He was close, really close.

I wouldn't be able to make it.

I made myself run faster, pouring on my full speed.

That would be the only way I would make it, and even then, I wasn't so sure…

Suddenly, I felt hands close around my midsection and a huge weight leapt onto me.

I rolled down the hill, laughing, getting millions of leaves in my mouth.

"Damien!" We were both laughing now, we had finally rolled to a stop.

My hair was filled with leaves, golden, red and burnt sienna.

"Damien, get off" I tried to say between giggles, but it was no use, my supposed serious voice just sounded pathetic.

I realised that Damien had stopped laughing and got up.

We were there.

* * *

 _Taur –_ Forest

 _Fela_ – Feeling

 _Mist_ \- Wandering

 _Faroth_ – Group of Hunters

 _Aearon_ \- Ocean

 _Rain_ – Wandering (another version of it)

 _Amar_ – Earth

 _Ûr_ – Fire

 _Gwilith_ – Air


	5. Update

Hi guys.

Just a quick update.

I know I haven't been uploading anything for a while now, and I'm not sure if I'm going to continue this story or not.

If you want me to, please let me know.

The good news is that I have four ideas for different stories.

I'm not going to do them all at once, so I'll probably do the ones I think that I'll get the furthest with last.

They're based around: OUaT (Once Upon a Time. It's a REALLY good TV show) involving the story of Ruby/Red (as the actress who plays her [Meghan Ory] left it for the show 'Intelligence'.), Maximum Ride (I'm not sure where I'll pick the story up from, but there will definitely be FAXNESS involved, don't you worry!), The Hobbit - with Legolas and Tauriel's story after *spoiler alert* Kili dies (this means Legriel [Legolas/Tauriel] will 100% be in this fanfic as I am obessed over them.), and another story of my own creation with aspects of Maximum Ride The Hobbit elves - particularly based around Legolas, Tauriel and Thranduil.

P.S If you like Legriel, or are a big supporter (like me) I strongly suggest reading; 'Tauriel and Legolas: Friends or More?' Or; 'An Act of Kindness'.

P.S.S Please tell me if you want me to continue this story.

P.S.S.S If you are waiting for a particular story, and it doesn't come out first, don't worry, it just means that I have more in store for that story.

P.S.S.S.S And lastly, I know that I probably have no fans whatsoever, but, I hope that at least 1 person enjoys what I write.

Bye!


End file.
